A question of Lust
by PseudoL
Summary: Daken wanted Northstar, and when he wants something he won't quite till he gets it. They're pers
1. Chapter 1

Daken was now living with the Xmen, it wasn't that hard to convince Professor Xavier and his father that he wanted to change for better specially since his father wants to believe he as a good side and the whole " hear addicted in rehab " helped. It doesnt hurt Daken that the Mansion is full of fine woman and men especimen alike.

He had his eyes in Jean Paul Beaubier, the Canadian gay sweetheart " if that doesnt kk maybe I can make it work his sister". He heard that the canadian had a boyfriend but that never stopped Daken from getting what he wants. if he could make ladies man Johnny Storm moan his name, he could make everything. It is 5 a.m. and Daken couldn't sleep anymore and decided to go to the kitchen and see who he would find and if his nose wasnt mistaken he would find his prey. And damn, he was right, there he was the famous Northstar having a glass of milk.

- Having problems sleeping sweetie? - Daken said trying to start conversation

- None of your bussiness lil'wolverine. -Jean Paul was in a bad mood Daken decided to calm him a little by messing with pherormones, but in a way that he would find out, he sounded like a person who hates being manipulated.

-Troubles with your fuckbuddy? Jean-paul wasn't in mood for a fight now, and ignored him.

In the last month his relationship with kyle has been a disaster, with him complaning about everything related to the x-men and the fact that he was a mutant and superhero. He looked at Daken whom was drinking the green tea . There was something about the japanese mutant that he could't figure out, and if there was something that Jean Paul didn't like was being kept in ignorance. He kept staring trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Daken couldnt help but smile, the pherormones were working exactly has he expected. He could make Jean Paul aroused in a single blink of eyes but its was so much better waiting it would taste better. He didnt want to spoil all the fun in one day.

-Sorry - said Daken, it was a good way to break the awkward silence and make the canadian stop staring. -You know for being a bit rude a little ago, I know is none of my bussiness but if you wamt to talk I am going nowhere anytime soon.

-I can live without talking about it, specially to you. I dont trust you not even a little- Jean Paul heard stories, and many of them didnt end well.- I've heard people talk about you …

-Really? That hurted me -Daken wasn't really surprised by that and couldn't help but give a little smile before returning to his drink -" Can't even imagine te kinds of things they say"

-Your reputation follows you.

-Let's hope it doesn't follow me to close. I hate to be a downer but I have to go. " - Daken knew the canadian didn't trust him but that conversation was a little step he had to make. " it was a pleasure talking with you"

And what a pleasure it was. Daken was lucky that the famous northstar was just a speedster and couldn't read minds or he wouldn't be happy watching himself moan Daken's name as he was being fucked and sucked by the japanese mutant. Daken couldn't help but smile at the though.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Daken woke up with the noise of a heated conversation downstairs.

"Are you crazy! Keeping a cold blood murderer here to the middle of inocent kids. I understand he is your son but he is a psycho."- More of the same. People trying to understand him like a puzzle. It amused him listening to people saying those things like they were facts. In reality he could feel real emotions, he just choose not to. Emotions make you irracional, make you care and have responsabilities towards others. And Daken didn't have time for that. If you dont care is easier to leave. He knew he was only there till his healing factor is fully recovered ( fact that he kept for himself, it could be useful using that information after).

"Sorry to say Logan but Scott is right, the FBI is after him and the govermment won't be happy to find out he is here, they already hate us."

And that was the right time to appear. There were them : Hank Mcoy, Scott "tight pants Summers, Emma Frost and his beloved father having a conversation about him, how nice of them.

" Sorry to interrupt you but I need a conversation with Hank." -The blue mutant looked at him curious, but decided to take him to the lab to talk.

The lab was full of files with research of the habilities of not only their villains but also their alies, there was a file there and caught his attention, something about a cure, a way to mess up with your mutations. Maybe they could add heat to the list, that thing fucked him over, and left scars.

"You know the drug I talked about when I came here, the heat. "

"the one you lie about being addicted to get shelter. Lets face it, you could come out with a better lie, everyone knows that with your healing factor you can't get addicted."- Hank was being a smartass but Daken could easily handle him.

He picked a knife and stabbed his own hand, and opposed to what Hank was expecting the wound didn't heal. Hank looked scared, that really worked and that could only mean bad news to the X-men. He quickly put bandages

- The drug, Heat, messed up with my healing factor and even though the responsible for it is done for good, if the FBI and the goverment knows about the power it has over our habilities they can use it on us.

Daken left some of the pills in the table for Hank to examine them. It was a subtle way to make them trust him, warning them about the "Heat", pretending to be a hero like he is used to. He found Iceman and Jean Paul talking on his way to his room. There was a strange atmosphere between them. He knew Northstar was dating with his assistant so he needed to find what was the reason for that atmosphere. Iceman looked as far as in the closet as one can go without being Johnny Storm or living in Narnia, maybe he has a crush on Jean-Paul. "How cute" thought Daken before decided to mess up the ambient a little bit.

-"Hey handsome, is this the boyfriend you were having problems yesterday?"- Both man's blushed like they were caught on the act, which amused Daken


	3. Chapter 3

"No, no, of course not, i mean i am straight and he is gay and…"- Daken decided to mess up a little with the pherormones of Iceman, to see how would he control himself. It didn't take long before the situation got worse. Daken was pretty sure Iceman was started to get aroused, his face was now a brighter shade of red and he was taking large breaths. - "… yo…you know..."

"Sorry then. It is just because your body language made me think otherwise."

Bobby was pretty much in shock, he didn't know how to answer Daken.

Northstar phone started to ring, and for the face he was making, and then his smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown, Daken didn't have to be a genius to guess who was on the other side of the phone. Meanwhile Daken noticed something wrong with his pheromone manipulation abilities, Iceman's who moments before was aroused was stinking fear. And that wasn't planned, and Daken hating fails in his plans. He needed to choose better way of manipulating things until his abilities recovered.

"Hi honey, have you decided to stay with me here, or you are going to be a bitch about it. " -By the looks of it the answer, it was the second choice, which didn't make him happy-"Mèrde Kyle, why cant you understand that staying here is safer for me. I am a mutant, a well known mutant, and you know how this goddamn country feel about me as a mutant and as a gay man… I own this kids safety. … Bye Kyle, call me when you change how you feel about staying here with me." Jean Paul hung the phone, he wasnt pleased at all about that call, both Iceman and Daken were staring at him.

Daken used his pheromones to help JP calm a little, very carefully not avoid screwing up again, he didn't want to deal with the Canadian's problems, as hot as he was it wasn't worth it.

"Why did I have to fall in love with a person who doesn't understand mutant problems…It is a petty there are so few gay mutants my age and attractive but not enough to outshine me"

"I think I will leave you two alone." said Iceman. Daken and Jean Paul remained quiet for a while, the Canadian was thinking about his conversation with Kyle and Daken about the step to take next. -

"So you are going what is going on with you and the Ice guy? I know you told me you are not a couple but there's something going on with you two, like you had a private joke and didn't tell me."

"sorry to say buddy but he is straight. And the only thing that between us, i had a crush on him sometime ago, before I meet Kyle, and he made pretty clear the fact that he was straight"

"You could be more wrong about that, I've seen closet cases just like him, my last boyfriend, Johnny Storm." Jean Paul was looking at him like he just told dragons were real. Who would say that sir Johnny 'Womanizer' Storm, the famous Human Torch, also loved men.

"Now you are just fucking with me!"

"I wish I was."

Jean paul understood the double meaning of that answer and blushed a bit, he wouldnt say out loud but he couldnt deny the son of wolverine was hot and possible a good fuck, which God knows the last good time he fucked was with Hercules. Not that sex with Kyle was bad but he was always complaining about something which kill the mood, but he loved Kyle and shouldn't think about cheating on him,

-Sorry to leave you but I have a reunion with the rest of the X-men."


	4. Chapter 4

Jean Paul was the last one arriving to the reunion room. Hank, Scott, Emma and Logan were there waiting. Logan looked worried, he was saying something which was impossible to hear. Scott and Emma were discussing something with Hank just before they saw Jean Paul coming in. Hank carried a fair amount of files titled 'Heat' which he distribute for all.

"I decided to call all of you here because of a thing Daken revealed to me. This.." - Hank picked a jar an took two pills - "is heat, a drugged made by Marcus Roston."

-"The Hollywood actor?"

-"yes, and former member of the Pride. He developed this drug which affects our mutations, it is extremily addictive even if you have a healing factor. Also makes us a target to Marcus. Logan, your son was the one who talked to me about it and,... I am not sure if he told you but his healing factor is not working well because of it. I am trying to find something to reverse the effects of the drug. "

That worried Jean Paul, with all the hate the mutant comunity has been sufering the last two years, it wouldn't be surprising if some of them decided to start taking them to "cure" their mutations and make them "normal". According to the file it also affected people without mutations putting them under Marcus control. Besides Marcus was a well known figure, even more than Jean Paul himself, and that could influence the drug circulation. The file also said that while Marcus was arrested, the FBI was trying to make the drug circuits stop, but that wasn't working well.

"Thanks for that bub."

" We need to warn the kids about those pills, they may offer what some studants want, the cure for their mutations, but that comes with a high price, they become addicted and easily controlled by Marcus."

" We need to do something about it." - Scott started to give orders- " Emma, I need you to talk to the students about the Heat, Hank I want reports of that drug and the progress of the cure for it. Jean Paul and Logan I have a mission for you two, and if it is not a problem your son goes with you. He knows the Agent Donna Kiel whom we hope colaborates with us."

- "I will talk to him bub"


	5. Chapter 5

They started to walk out of the reunion room. Northstar decided to try to call kyle again but the other man didnt pick up the phone. Logan passed beside him, he was gonna talk to his son and Jean Paul only hoped that the half japanese mutant had decided to help. He heard the stories, he knew Daken was a manipulative bastard who only did things if they bring some kind of benefit to him. And that mission would bring benefits to him, after all Hank was trying to find an anti-drug, a cure for the Heat. But there was a small chance that he truly had a change of heart, after all he had a near death experience and that could change a man. Or maybe Jean Paul really wanted to believe he changed cause a new queer mutant in the team wouldn't hurt.

By the end of the corridor he could hear Logan knocked on Daken's room.

"Kiddo's I need to talk to you. "

"You are not exactly room service, or a beautiful lady, but come in." Daken opened the door for his father and sitted on his bed while the older sitted in the chair -" What do you need from me?"

"Kiddo I found out about your problem with that drug. Was that the reason you decided to fake your own dead to me?"

" You hurt me"- said joking Daken- "I have other things to care besides you, now what do you want?"

"I…, the X-men need your help for a mission, they want us and Northstar to go undercover and finish the traffic of that drug you took before it messes up with other mutants lifes."

"And how exactly am I going to do that?"

" Cyke wants to meet us three in te mission room, by now you can just go to Hank's lab and give a sample of your blood for him to work on an anti-drug."

Then Logan left te room leaving his son alone with his own thoughts. " this is going on better than I expected, no wonder they are always in trouble, they trust anyone after hearing a sorry. Trust is just one step away from getting into someone pants, and that mission will make that happen sooner than expected." truth being told this was the first time he made a effort to get someone, normally the pherormones would just make te job, but he wasnt sure if he could control them the same way he did before. He had decided to help them, that way they would give him the anti drug to repair his healing factor and he could restart his life again. "Starting to create instead of only destroy" he wanted to prove that he hasn't like his father, he could create, after all he was an intelligent man, not the animal the other take him for.

"You're ready for the reunion?" When Daken turned his head around he didnt expected to see te speedster waiting.

-"And who told you I will go?"

Jean Paul looked at him trying to read him, it wasn't easy but he believe he could do something about that attittude.

"I thought you wanted the cure so you could try to kill him again. "

"Why kill him when I could do so much better, I can hurt him when it really hurts. But that isn't relevant now, in fact I will forget my father and follow my own path."

"Now that's new. I will ask you again, Are you ready for the reunion?"

" I just need to stop by hank's lab and I'll go unless you want to make me company."

Something about the japanese-american fascinated him, all that mysterious aura and the snark. If Northstar himself was still single and Daken wasn't a villain, he could see them having a thing, maybe not a long term thing but something. They went together to the lab where Hank was waiting with the eqquipment ready to take and analise Daken's blood. The process was quick not lefting time to even chat. "You might feel a little dizzy since your healing factor is not working, so drink this."

Then he gave the other mutant a glass of water and sugar, Jean Paul couldn't help but roll his eyes at the situation.

Logan and Scott were waiting for them, talking about details of wolverine role in the mission. "… And when you trace them you report everything back to me, so we can act together."- he looked to both mutants- " You two, come here so I can explain. I will need you to be 'actors', I need you Jean Paul to go into the socialité of Los Angeles and look for some people who know dealers or something. And Daken, if Jean Paul doesnt mind, you will pretend to be his assistant and boyfriend. The press knows how Kyle looks like?" "The canadian press knows. But I think it can work if Daken's agree."

"Who would say the x-men were making that job easy." thought Daken.

"And how exactly are we going to do that, since I don't think my lovely ex will help me, not since half the FBI is looking for me."

"We are already trying to resolve this situation, your father contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. and they are going to make the FBI close that case. Jean Paul, I know this sounds like a big request but the only way to make this work is to convince people to adapt your book to a movie or something like that."

"I think I can talk to Kyle about that."

"So we have nothing to discuss here. "

Besides him Jean Paul was once again in his phone and this time he was interested enough to use try to hear what Kyle said on the phone.

"Hi Kyle, mon amour I need to talk to you, and this time listen it till the end. The X-Men need me to go into a undercover mission in Los Angeles and I will have another guy to pretend to be you."

-"Why dont you go ahead and replace me all together, I'm not good enough to be seen in public with you?"

"Can you stop being a condescented bitch right now? Marde! I need your help for this. " -JP was starting to get mad and for sure wasnt only Kyle fault.- "And besides being my boyfriend, at least till I get tired from you attitude, you still work for me, and this is a job issue. I need to you to try to make a deal with some small production to adapt my book. And by the way the replacement is to protect you but if you want to go there and make a scandal go ahead. Au revoir"


End file.
